


Give Your Chicken Frying a Break

by LadyAblumanka



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Activist!Gwil, Brian is a confused angel uwu, Fluff, Fried Chicken, Gwil just wants to treat himself, One Shot, Salesman!Brian, Self Care, Shopping, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Victoria's Secret, Young Brian, bra shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAblumanka/pseuds/LadyAblumanka
Summary: After Gwilym receives some good news, he decides to treat himself.ORThe day Brian finally quit his job.





	Give Your Chicken Frying a Break

Frying chicken was a lifestyle for Gwilym Lee.

So you can imagine that when his boss told him the good news of his promotion, the man was beyond ecstatic. To celebrate the good news, he decided to treat himself by finally doing something he’d been putting off for a while now. You guessed it - Gwilym went bra shopping.

Once he entered the Victoria’s Secret store, he found himself being quite overwhelmed by the impressive variety of not only brassieres, but every other kind of lingerie one could think up, too. He almost turned around to walk out and never step foot in again when he was suddenly addressed by a store employee. “How may I help you?” a tall, curly haired man spoke. “Oh, well, I’m actually looking for a bra,” Gwilym explained sheepishly, knowing there was no turning back now.

“You should find what you’re looking for here, as we have quite the variety,” the salesman led him to their newest collection. Gwilym’s ocean blue eyes sparkled as they roamed over the displayed brassieres. “Do you also need help with size?” the salesman offered his help. “Yes, actually,” Gwilym confessed. “I’m not very experienced,”. “Not to worry, that’s why I’m here,” the tall employee offered a kind smile.

“Do you know your girlfriend’s chest size?” he asked. “Actually, I’m single,” Gwilym said, blushing. “Oh, so these are for you?” the salesman seemed puzzled, as if it was his first time dealing with a request like this. “Yes,” Gwilym affirmed.

“What do you recommend to someone who hasn’t started puberty yet?” he questioned, biting his lower lip coyly. “Well, actually, you maybe better suited for a store next door that specializes in male to female transitioning,” the curly haired salesman suggested. “Oh no thank you, these are all natural,” Gwilym gave his flat chest a firm squeeze. “Just a second, I need to consult my co-workers,” the employee excused himself, leaving Gwilym to search the bra section by himself.

The salesman quit his job that day and went on to become a famous rock-star. As for Gwilym, he did eventually find a bra he was somewhat comfortable in, but never managed to put it on. Nowadays, you can find him publicly advocating for bra rights, as well as commonly using the hashtag ‘FreeTheNipple’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> It's my first work so I'm not sure I like it but I hope some of you at least enjoyed it :)
> 
> my tumblr: uwuqueenimagines.tumblr.com


End file.
